


调教爱人

by Orange0221



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange0221/pseuds/Orange0221
Kudos: 5





	调教爱人

一

“今晚的Gulf真是诱人啊……”

Mew站在床边，弯下腰，右手托起他的脸，大拇指不断摩挲他的下巴。

Gulf将下巴往右一拧，却没有逃出Mew的手。

地上散着Gulf今晚穿的白色衬衫，上面的线条早已变形，周边还落着几颗纽扣，那是Mew大力撕扯他衬衫的证明。

“嗡嗡……”

后穴突然轻轻震动起来，Gulf反射性扭动着身子。

“嗯……”

他眉头微微皱起，咬住了自己的嘴角，只有几丝轻哼从鼻间漏出来。明明在抗拒，可是身体的诚实反却让他羞耻不已，全身也变得滚烫起来。

“不要……”

“不要？”Mew凑近他耳边轻轻询问，听起来却像是在威胁，“真的不要吗？”

Gulf的肉棒在空气中昂着头，顶端渗出了些许透明的淫液。

他现在全身赤裸，双手被反绑趴在床上。身体是健康的蜜色，头埋在枕头里，现出修长的脖颈。由于双手往后拉，精瘦的肩背上，一块块结实的肌肉更是凸出，纤细的腰肢没有一丝赘肉。被绑住的手下，是若隐若现的腰窝。

腰下面，是浑圆挺翘的屁股，白皙的股间，插着一根震动棒，正嗡嗡响着。穴口周围流出许多液体，滴在了洁白的床单上。一双修长笔直的双腿，因为后穴带来的反应而蜷了起来。

他裸露着身体，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，看在Mew眼里，极度诱人，但是Mew却没有去碰一下。

他的双眼被布蒙了起来，看不到Mew的表情，但他能感觉到周遭充满了怒气。

“不说话是吧，嗯？”

他凑近Gulf脸庞，手滑上了Gulf脖颈上的项圈，勾了勾上面的铃铛，声音在寂静的卧室异常刺耳。

他突然拉了一下项圈:“看来我需要和best好好聊聊，他竟敢让你穿成这样。”

他看向gulf腿间，肉茎下面的床单，有几处被清液染湿：

“你是不是磨蹭床单来让自己舒服，嗯？”

说完用手拨弄了一下精神的肉茎，肉茎弹了几下又被他握住套弄。gulf难以自持，惊呼了几声，便立刻闭紧了嘴巴，一丝丝低沉性感的呻吟从喉间传出来。

“呵……”

mew笑了一声，松开了手，肉茎愈加勃发，龟头处不断流出清液。

他拔掉gulf后穴内的震动棒，扔在一旁，gulf哼了一声。Mew两根手指插进gulf小穴，在里边搅弄了几下，接着抽出来在嘴里舔了舔：“真紧！”

Gulf被说的面红耳赤，顷刻将双腿伸直，夹紧了臀瓣。

他的双手不停挣动，这样的举动却让面前的男人更加兴奋，mew摸上手铐：

“别费力气了，这是我从片场带回来的道具，质量绝对上乘。”

手中的肉茎流出透明的淫液，mew用食指轻轻擦掉，涂抹在Gulf的唇间。见他嘴唇紧闭，mew用另一只手捏住他的下巴，让他不得不张嘴，食指伸进去搅弄着他的舌头：

“自己的味道，好吃吗？”

说完又把指头抽出来含进自己嘴里：

“真美味！”

Mew的手又摸向昂首的肉茎，上下套弄。

Gulf满面酡红，忍不住从唇间发出一声声低鸣。

“明明很享受，为什么要压抑自己？嗯？”

Mew纤长的手指握着他的肉茎,不住上下地撸动，不时恶意地用指甲轻轻搔刮着顶端的小孔。

“叫出来啊……gulf，知不知道你现在的样子多么诱人？”

Mew抬起另一只手，伸出食指，用指甲来回搔刮胸前的凸起。

“唔……”gulf呼吸急促，尽管努力克制，身体却越来越热。

“真是容易兴奋的身体啊。”

二，

Mew扯下他的眼罩，Gulf睁开了眼睛，双眸水润明亮。他看着眼前的男人，是与他相恋许久的爱人，Mew Suppasit。

他面上没有一丝表情，即使是手里握着一根肉茎撸动，动作都这么优雅。

因为今天在river活动上穿了低胸装，又或许是因为跳了性感的舞蹈，Mew就突然变成这样，从自己回来开始，就不停羞辱自己，玩弄自己的身体。不过自己心里却没有一点抗拒，这样冷酷的Mew，浑身散发着像王者一般的气场，只让他觉得刺激又兴奋。

只是这样的想法，却不能让Mew知道，如果他知道自己内心深处藏着这么淫荡的想法，会不会嫌弃自己。毕竟在Mew眼里，自己永远都是可爱的代名词，自从成为恋人以来，两个人相处都十分融洽，特别是Mew事事迁就自己。即使是做爱，也因为怕弄疼自己而小心翼翼。两人的性爱生活，一直平淡无味。

Mew放开硬挺的肉茎，双手抚摸着他的胸膛：

“多么诱人的身体……”

双手划到胸前两点，轻轻地捏住揉了几下，立刻变得又红又挺，两手用力往外拉扯，拉到极限后再向外拧，乳头立刻弹了回去。红彤彤的乳顿时头像充血一般，鲜艳无比，接着还用指甲在乳尖上来回刮弄，让Gulf浑身有如过电般的感觉。

肉茎突然离开了温暖的手掌，Gulf心内有些不满，他还想要更多更多，然而Mew却玩弄起了他的两颗红果。没想到，从未体验过的快乐立即流遍全身，Gulf控制不住地叫了出来：

“啊……唔……”

Mew的手指从他的胸膛滑到腰腹，温柔地揉捏着腰侧，接着五指并拢在小腹处轻轻摩擦，再往下，手腕被昂扬的龟头磨蹭着。他拨开乌黑的草丛，握住了肉茎根部，一下一下向上抚弄，小孔一张一合，流出许多淫液。

即使是做着这种让人羞耻的事，在gulf看来，他的爱人仍是那么端庄优雅。

“啊……”

肉茎再次被揉搓，拇指不停地在龟头打着圈，空出的手指揉搓着鼓鼓的囊带，抚弄的动作开始加快。

“啊……轻点……”

Gulf全身痉挛着，腰腹因为身体上的快乐而抖动，口里更是泄出一声声悦耳动听的低吟，

Mew笑着凑近他：

“真是具淫荡的身体。”

属于Mew的独特香气传入鼻间，让他更加沉醉。撸动的速度越来越快，他的肉茎顶端流出许多淫液，越来越涨，仿佛下一秒就要体验极致的快乐。

这时候，Mew却突然松开了手，不再触碰肉茎，红色的肉茎在颤抖，淫液顺着茎身滑到了乌黑的毛发里。

Gulf得不到释放，满脸痛苦：

“Mew，求求你，让我射……”

“这么想射吗？”

“求你。”

“这是对你的惩罚。”

“Mew……啊……求你，我好难受。”

Mew直视他的眼睛：

“Gulf，你知错了吗？”

他仰起头，小声地说：“Mew，我以后都不再，穿那样的衣服。”

“哼……”

男人冷笑一声：“是吗？可是你看上去很喜欢穿啊。”

Gulf十分激动，语气听起来都快哭了："但是，Mew你，不也总是穿这样暴露的衣服吗？”

“Gulf，不要试图激怒我。”

Gulf眨着他水汪汪的眼睛，嘴巴因为委屈而微微发抖。这幅表情在以前，足以让男人丢了神智，欲火中烧。

Mew内心深处的怒火越烧越旺，只面上却仍然冷若冰霜：

“瞧你这幅样子，好像我欺负你了一样。”

“对不起，Mew，我以后都不会了。。”

“想让我原谅你吗？”

Mew打开他的手铐，修长的手指挑起他的下巴，盯着他的眼睛：“那么，来取悦我吧。”

三，

“打开它！”

Mew坐在客厅沙发上，手搭在靠背上，用下巴一点，桌子上有个盒子。

Gulf打开一看，竟然是条带蕾丝黑色女仆装和情趣内裤！

说是内裤不如说三根丝带加上一个蝴蝶结，是的，前面是一个粉色的蝴蝶结，想不到Mew竟然有这种爱好，Gulf拿起内裤，脸一热，其实自己才是最淫荡的那个。

“穿上它！”Mew命令道。

“可是这……”

“穿上！你不是喜欢暴露吗？现在给你机会露个够。”

Gulf捏起黑色的裙子，看了看Mew，就转过去背对着Mew，慢慢地穿上去，他又拿起情趣内裤:

“Mew,这个，这个怎么穿？”

“用你聪明的脑瓜想想啊。”

Gulf将蝴蝶结挡住自己的肉茎，先是扯住两边的带子在后边系好，接着又把最下面的绳子从裆下穿过，一起打成结。他感到好羞耻，但同时又夹杂着一股莫名的兴奋感。

“趴在桌子上！”Gulf听从着Mew的话，乖乖地将双手撑在桌子上。

“屁股撅起来！”

Gulf没有一丝反抗，他的屁股又圆又翘，这样撅起来，更是春光无限。

他扭过头看Mew，他知道Mew对自己这幅样子很喜欢，他看到mew瞳孔都在放大，不禁嘴角露出一丝笑意。

“咔嚓！”

听到这个声音，Gulf惊讶地转过头，他看到mew正对着自己拍照。

“Mew！你干嘛要拍下来！”

“当然是拍下来好好欣赏了。”

“虽然我不介意被Mew看，可是，万一被别人看到怎么办？”

“哦～原来你喜欢穿成这样子被我看。”

“不是啦，我是说，穿成这样子只能Mew一个人看到，我是绝不要被除了Mew以外的人看到的。”

Mew拉过他，一把将人拽进怀里:“说的也是，我也不想被别人看到这么可爱的Gulf。”

“Mew～”

“但是，你要乖乖地听话哦～”

Gulf脸红道:“我，我一直都很听Mew的话啊。”

Mew揉着他的耳朵:

“那么，为我跳支舞吧，就像你今晚跳得那样。”

“啊？可是，我穿着这样的衣服……”

Mew松开了他的耳朵，只平静地盯住他,Gulf知道这是怒气的前兆，他赶紧说道:“我跳。”

Gulf从Mew腿上下来，扭动着纤细的腰，今晚在船上跳这些舞蹈动作，他并没有觉得有什么不妥之处，但现在他对着Mew扭腰送胯，仿佛在求爱。

他看着Mew，Mew脸上却一点表情都没有，但是他注意到，Mew在转动着手上的戒指，他知道Mew有反应了。

他看向Mew的胯间，那里已经顶起一个小帐篷。他的脸越来越红，姿势也越来越大胆，他上前一步，跨坐在Mew的大腿上，双手搂紧了他的脖子，屁股在他的大腿上转动，磨蹭着Mew的下体。

“你今天在船上跳的舞蹈，似乎没有这些动作。”

Gulf凑近他的耳边低声道:

“这是我特意为Mew你加的啊。”

话音刚落，Mew就一把拉过Gulf，将他整个人按在沙发里，屈起他的腿，后穴就那样暴露在空气中。

Gulf大张着腿，小穴不停收缩，淫水也渐渐流了出来，但是Mew却只是盯着那里，没有任何动作。

“Mew，不要看了”

“怎么？你不是说，不介意被我看吗？”

“可是这个样子，好难为情。”

“这样才能更加看清楚Gulf的可爱部位啊。”

Mew摸着他早已勃起的肉棒:“都没注意到，你这里都这么大了。”

Gulf害羞地转过脸去，不敢看Mew，更不敢看自己的下体。

“你如此害羞，却又喜欢被我看，真是无可救药。光是被我看，你就勃起了，这么饥渴吗？”

Mew把蝴蝶结解开，原来中间有个洞，Gulf的肉茎立刻跳了出来。

“你看，这样不是更可爱了吗？”Mew摸上他的肉棒，用大拇指摩擦着蘑菇头。

“不要！”

“又在撒谎了，你明明一脸兴奋却说不要。”

他拿出一个比震动棒粗得多的假阴茎，径直往gulf肠道插去，快速抽动了几下。

“唔……哈……”

Mew听着他甜腻的呻吟，立刻加快了手中抽插速度：

“……很享受吗？”

明明心里很抗拒被这样玩弄，但从后穴酥痒难耐的快感，却流至全身经络，令他通身舒畅无比，无可抑制地呻吟不停：“啊……哈……继续……”

“你这么下流的躯体，就该留在我身边天天接受我的调教……”

Gulf抬起眼睛盯着他，眼前的mew，脸上充斥着更加凶暴的欲望。与之前不同的神采，眼神带着恐怖的杀气，仿佛灼穿了他的身体，从身体深处涌起沸腾的快感。

四，

Mew放开他，靠在沙发上:“现在，做你该做的事吧。”

Gulf跪在他两腿间，轻巧地解开他的腰带，扒开拉链，露出纯黑的内裤，上面早有一处被淫液浸湿。他低下头，伸出鲜红滑嫩的红舌，舔舐着内裤凸起的部位，内裤上湿润的面积扩大了一圈。

拉下内裤，一条狰狞的肉棍跳了出来。gulf心内狂跳，好大。把手覆上去，手指将将握圆，想到马上就要被这根巨物贯穿，后穴竟然又开始往外流出淫液。

抚弄了几下，gulf张开红色的嘴巴，含住龟头，大力地吮吸，一寸一寸吞进去，直抵喉腔。舌头灵活地吞吐着肉茎，舔遍茎身，连囊带也不放过。

肉棒被Gulf温暖湿热的口腔裹着，不停地吞吐，舌尖快速地来回舔着小孔，Mew露出极为欢愉的表情：

“唔......”

Gulf吐出肉茎，左手握上去，揉搓着肉茎上面凸起的青筋，不停地撸动。接着，嘴巴含住龟头，用力吮吸。抬眼看Mew一脸享受的样子，再次把肉茎吞进喉腔。

“哈……Gulf，好爽……好深。”Mew伸出手，揪着他的头发，慢慢地送胯，一下一下顶弄着他的喉咙最深处。

Mew突然将肉棒抽出来，脱下自己的裤子，露出修长的双腿。他把gulf按倒，托起他的屁股。

屁股被抬起，Gulf惊叫一声：“唔……”

嘴巴立刻被吻住，这是一个称得上暴虐的吻。

他的后穴张着嘴，上面满是淫液，闪闪发着光，小嘴不断收缩着，看在Mew的眼里是色情又淫荡，让他欲火焚身。他扛起Gulf的大腿，狠狠捅了进去。

真实粗大的肉棒，是假阴茎无法比拟的触感，火热滚烫，甚至能感受到肉棒上的脉络。mew的动作有些粗暴，龟头碾磨着娇嫩的肠壁，让他有些疼痛。他抬起腰迎合着mew的动作，这样反而让肉棒进得更深，慢慢的，他舒爽地叫了起来：

“啊……呼……好舒服……好大……”

Mew被刺激得更加兴奋，他猛地加快动作，开始疯狂抽插起来，肉棒每一次进出，都带出淫靡的液体。

随着mew大力快速的抽插，gulf黏腻的呻吟声也是一刻不止。

“……呼……唔……”

gulf的呻吟声,渐渐兴奋地高亢起来。

Mew被他的甜蜜呻吟弄得浑身冒火，他忍不住低下头，去舔弄叫个不停的嘴。

“唔……”

gulf搂住他的脖子，跟他交换着口腔唾液。

二人嘴巴分开，Mew大力抽送了几百下，退出肉棒，又把人翻过去，让他跪趴着。胯下怒涨的巨物上，满是晶亮的淫液。丰满的臀部正对着自己，他双手抓着不住揉搓：“弹性好棒！”

Gulf小穴下意识地收紧，一张一合的，看得Mew更加欲火焚身。扶住他的腰，将肉棒大力捅进了肠道，

后穴再次被充满，Gulf满足地呻吟出声，腰腹配合Mew的动作，屁股高高抬起不住地扭动。

Mew努力地抽送着肉棒，胯部和Gulf饱满的臀部相撞，发出“啪啪啪”的声音，配合着Gulf的呻吟，令他神智渐失。

“我干得你爽吗？”

五，

Mew边说边用龟头顶弄小穴周围，手指还恶意揉捏他的屁股。

Gulf只得抬起腰，撅起屁股晃动，主动迎合着肉棒，夹住了火热的肉棒摩擦。

“呵，我的Gulf真是淫荡，这么想要吗？”

Gulf抬高了屁股，小穴寻找着肉棒，用动作代替回答。

鲜红的小穴一下下摩擦着自己的肉棒，Mew再也忍不住，掰开他的屁股，扶着自己的肉棒，对着一张一合的小嘴狠狠地捅了进去，大力地抽插起来。

“啊……Gulf的小穴好会吸，吸得肉棒好舒服……”

Mew一边说着让人羞耻的话，一边大力地草干他，每一次插到底，肉棒也会顶得更深。

Gulf感受到肉棒在自己的身体里穿梭，似乎要把自己贯穿，后穴被肉茎塞满，狠狠地顶弄。

Mew加快了速度，大力地顶弄肠道，Gulf的肉棒随着抽插的动作一摇一晃，感受着小穴里的酥麻瘙痒，不住地扭动腰肢配合着他的动作。

“啊……小骚货……”

Mew抱着他，舌头在他的嘴里来回搅弄，吮吸。

Mew的动作就像疾驰的马，速度快，力气大，每一次龟头摩擦着肠壁抽出来，都带出殷红的穴肉。Gulf被干得浑身发软，四肢无力，只能大叫：

“啊……快点……好舒服……”他的肉棒早已直挺起来。

Mew更加卖力，每一下都用尽所有力气，速度比上一次更快，干得Gulf连连求饶。

“啊……哈……太快了……慢点……”

Gulf的叫声，似世界上毒性最大的迷药，激起了Mew内心的凌虐欲，一点点湮灭了他的神智，终于他屈从于欲望的驱策，不顾gulf的求饶，握紧他的腰，更加大力抽插起来。

每一下顶弄至肉穴深处，Gulf就发出诱人的呻吟，每当破开新的障碍，肉棒仿佛就又大了一分。

Gulf软着身子瘫在男人怀里，脸上的泪水与汗水交织，口里不停地求饶：

“啊……慢点……Mew……要被你插坏了……”

Mew狠狠地拍打他的屁股：“到底是要快还是慢……”说着动作便慢了下来。

“快点……要快点……”

“现在是我在干你，你让我快我就快吗？”

Mew把肉棒抽出，只剩龟头还插在里面，瞬间空虚的小穴瘙痒难耐，gulf忍受不住。

“求你……”

“求我什么？”

“求你快干我……”

听到他这么淫荡的话语，Mew浑身欲火越烧越旺。

“你该叫我什么？”

“老公……”

“老公拿什么干你，啊？”

“求老公地大鸡巴狠狠地操我……啊……”

Mew身心得到了极大的满足，Gulf刚说完他就一个大力捅了进去。

他嘴角扯开一个诡异的弧度，托起gulf的脸，重重吻了下去，吞下他所有的呻吟声，同时伸出手，握住他胯间的肉茎，熟练地抚弄。

Mew已完全被欲望包围，神智在情欲的巨大冲击里化成齑粉，粗长的肉棒快速地抽插，带出丝丝淫水。

Gulf红唇微张，身子滚烫，整个人又酥又软。

每一记贯穿，都让他的小穴更加酥麻骚痒，犹如无数只蚂蚁在爬，淫水从小穴里顺着大腿往下直流，屁股随着Mew抽插的动作快速地扭动。

“啊……Mew……好爽……再快些……”

身下的Gulf，淫乱、性感，是Mew从没见的样子，肉棒在他的小穴里快速地抽插，每一下都顶向最深处。Mew爽到痉挛，Gulf小穴不停地收缩，害得他差点精关失守。

“啊……”

Mew又狠狠地打了他的屁股：

“骚货，别夹这么紧，我还没有操够你的骚穴……”

“Mew……我……我要射了……”

“等我……”

“唔……啊……Mew……我受不了……

Mew的胯部啪啪啪地撞击着他臀部，大力地顶弄了几十下，动作越来越快，他在做着最后的冲刺。

“啊啊……啊……”

Gulf终于忍受不住，率先射了出来，一股股全部射在了沙发上，软着身子，直接瘫在他的怀中。

肉棒被收缩的肉穴一夹，Mew也来到了高潮，射进了Gulf的体内。

高潮带来的无边无际的舒泰，使他的身体像跌入柔软的云层，发出不住地叹息。他抱起Gulf，搂紧了他的腰：“我爱你，Gulf，我从来没有这么爽过。”

“那，Mew能原谅我了吗？”

“不能！”

“Mew，那你还想让我做什么才能原谅我？”

Mew却忽然将他推倒在沙发上，把的双腿往上折，冷笑道：“我要操哭你！”

说罢，滚烫的肉棒又一次，狠狠地捅进了他还未闭合的小穴。


End file.
